


Surprise

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise awaits after work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

I pull into the driveway, turn off my car, and go into the house. I put my briefcase and keys on the table and look for you. The lights are off, but several candles are lit everywhere I look. Not seeing you in the living room, I look in the kitchen. You're not in there either. I know you're home because your car is in the driveway, so I call out for you, "Babe ... you home? Where are you?" You don't answer so I keep looking. I go down the hall and peek in the bathroom. You're not there, so I move on. You're not in the office, or across the hall in the guest room. When I get to the end of the hall and our room, I call again, "Baby where are you?" and I open the door. I have finally found you. 

There you are leaning seductively against the bedpost. "I got off work early today and went shopping. Do you like what I bought?" you ask with a smile. All I can do is nod my head. You are a vision of sexiness. I manage to take a few more steps into the room as I admire your new purchase, a red lacy teddy that hugs all your delicious curves. You slowly walk over to me. "You know, if you would leave work early every now and then you could go shopping with me sometime." 

I smile, my eyes never leaving your red lace covered body and manage to say, "If we shop for more of these I'll not only leave work early, I'll buy." "Deal." You say as you smile again. 

"Now sweetie, you are wearing way to many clothes." You slip my jacket off my shoulders and down my arms then toss it into the corner chair. Your fingers caress my sensitive skin as you slowly unbutton my blouse. As it glides from my body you toss it into the chair "I have been thinking about you all day. And although I enjoyed this morning VERY much, it was very naughty of you to leave the bed to shower before I could have my way with you. So I decided to leave work early so I could surprise you when you came home." With slow deliberate movements you unbuckled my belt, unfastened the top button and slid the zipper downward. With a smile you let them fall to the floor.

"All I could think about today was you,” you kiss my chest, “touching you,” you kiss above my right breast above my bra, “kissing you,” you kiss above my left breast, “loving you." You lean into me and kiss my neck as you reach around me and unhook my bra, pulling the straps down my shoulders, and arms, and toss it into the chair. I grab for your hips, but you pull away. "No, no. I'm allowed to touch you, but you can't touch me ... yet." You grab my hands and place them by my side. You lightly kiss down my chest, between my breast, down my stomach and abs. Slipping your fingers in the top of my panties, you lower them down to my feet. As you kiss right above my curls, a moan escapes my throat. In a soft seductive tone, you then instruct me to step out of my shoes, slacks and panties. 

After tossing them to the chair with the rest of my clothes, you kiss your way back up my body as you trail your nails lightly up the back of my legs, ass, and back. I begin to shake and you can tell I can't remain standing much longer. You walk me backwards until my legs are against the bed. You lay me down and center me on the sheets. You straddle me taking my hands and lift them over my head. Looking into my eyes you say, "Hold on and do not let go. If you let go, I'll have to stop. I'm trusting you to hold on, okay?" 

The look in your eyes tells me how much you want this so I grab the wooden bars and tighten my grip nodding my head. You smile as you release my hands. Leaning down you finally kiss me. I open my mouth inviting you in. I feel your tongue against mine. I begin to softly suck on your tongue. You pull your tongue back and I follow with mine and you suck on my tongue. I moan again. You pull back and kiss my chin. I tilt my head back so you can kiss down my neck. You slowly kiss and nibble your way to the top of my breast. 

“Now, I will show you what you missed by leaving so soon this morning.” You begin to suck on the top of my right breast trailing kisses to the side and under my breast, over to the left and back to the top where you started. Lifting my head to see you, to plead with my eyes for you to suckle my breast and nipples. I need to feel your mouth and tongue on me harder. When you refuse to look up, I try to lift my breast up to you, asking you to take my breast into your mouth. But you back away. I can see that I will have to lie here, and wait for you, for you will not be rushed. “Close your eyes, Baby. Feel me lick your skin, and kiss your flesh, as I taste my way across your body.”

I do as I’m told and I close my eyes. I begin to shiver as I feel you hold the sides of my breasts up, pushing them together. You slowly lick a circle around one nipple then move to circle the other. With each pass, you linger a little longer and suck a little harder. You release the sides of my breast so you can concentrate on one breast at a time. You suck hard in a few spots, “Oh, that will look lovely in the morning.” I can feel you move to the other breast. I am growing wet and can feel it slipping down to the sheets. I can’t keep the moans and whimpers in and I try to push my breast further in your mouth. I can feel your teddy slide down my body as you finish marking my breast. 

I feel you kissing and licking your way down to my belly button. I open my legs for you to rest between as you inch your way down. You can feel my juices on your stomach as it soaks through your teddy and I hear your moans joining with mine. Your kisses are hot against my skin as you continue on to your final destination. I feel a light warm breathe blowing on me and I begin to shiver.

“Please Baby, please … stop teasing me? I don’t think I can handle much more.” I beg. You lift my legs over your shoulders as you settle in. I feel as though I may explode with your first touch, but I try to hold back, I know you want this to last. You pause, and I lift my hips to meet you. Feeling how much I am trembling you take pity on me and dive in. I can now feel your tongue entering me, as you plunge in and out. Your hand is wrapped around my leg and is rubbing my clit in small fast circles. I let go and scream out your name. You begin to lick up all the juices you can. I come again as you circle my clit with your tongue, and suck it in. You ride the waves with me, never letting go. As I calm you lift up crawl up to rest beside me and hold me close. I feel your hands pulling mine off the bed post. I lower my arms and hold on to you. I open my eyes to look into yours. We are both smiling.

“So, what did you think of my surprise? I bet you’ll be a little more willing to be late to work once and a while?” 

I laugh and say, “Nope, if this is how you punish me for leaving the house on time in the mornings, then I will never be late to work again.”

September 28, 2003 DarXe


End file.
